


Support From Unusual Places

by DeanWinchesterIsTrans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Trans Boy Dean, ftm character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterIsTrans/pseuds/DeanWinchesterIsTrans
Summary: Dean's feeling pretty dysphoric and he gets reassurance from somebody he never really expected to get reassurance from.





	Support From Unusual Places

**Author's Note:**

> Considering my username, I'm sort of surprised that this is the first trans boy Dean work I've posted.
> 
> It's been a while since I've watched any episodes with Crowley in them, so please forgive me if his character's a bit off.
> 
> Also this is entirely based off of something my friend said to me when I was feeling dysphoric the other day. It sounded to me like something Crowley would say, so I felt obligated to write something about it.

Dean sat on the edge of the cruddy motel bed. Hard as a rock, with questionable sheets, as usual. He had been driving for hours, finally reaching his destination with a few minutes of daylight to spare, with a deep uneasiness in his stomach.

His discomfort wasn't due to the job, no. It seemed fairly straightforward. Just a ghost, for once.

Suddenly, Crowley popped into his room, startling Dean. Hell knows why he was here. Hell probably did know, actually. Weird.

Crowley opened his mouth to start to speak, but stopped as soon as he took a decent look at Dean. "... What's wrong?" he asked. What the hell? Since when did the almighty King of Hell give a shit?

Dean shot him a weird look, like 'why are you being like this what do you want from me.' "Dysphoria. My body feels like shit 'cause it doesn't feel right to me," he explained.

Crowley made a face. "Well that's stupid," he said eloquently.

"Thanks," Dean replied sarcastically.

Crowley rolled his eyes, "No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was: no matter what your body thinks, as long as you yourself are a boy, then you're a boy. Your meatsuit doesn't determine your gender, idiot."

"Huh. Thank you then, I guess," Dean replied appreciatively, with a lot less sarcasm than before.

Crowley nodded and disappeared again, leaving Dean to wonder why he even showed up in the first place. Some things just get left unanswered.


End file.
